Funny Dreams
by Kaitlin Rose
Summary: this is an SM/DBZ Crossover... I did it when I was really hyper and.... well.. this is what it turned out as.........


Title: Weird Dreams  
Author: .:Usagi-Chan:.  
Comments: Okay everyone. I'm writing this just because I was bored. Okay. I wanna thank Princess   
Destiny for inspiring me. so Im going to. THANK YOU PRINCESS DESTINY!!!! There. This is a romance   
between Usagi and Mamoru and I'm making it up as I go along so be gentle. It takes place in the first   
season and . . . yeah. so hope you like!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailormoon so there  
  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$^%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+`1234567890-=~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
"What is V for?" asked the Sailor V on the TV screen.   
  
"VICTORY!!" replied a bunch of kids that were in the movie as Usagi joined in.   
  
"VICTORY!! WHOOOOOOOOO!! GO SAILOR V!! YOU'RE SO COOL!!" she screemed as loud   
as she possibly could.   
  
"Geez, you dork! Tone it down a bit." Shingo, her brother, shouted from the other room. Usagi   
blushed a bit then shouted back.   
  
"Why don't you!?" Not a really good comeback but, Usagi wasn't good at those. He just snorted   
in reply. Suddenly the TV screen flashed to a show where this cute guy with long lavender hair was   
laughing.   
  
"Okay!" he shouted. Then he said a bunch of stuff that Usagi didn't understand because he said   
them to fast. The croud cheered in responce.   
  
"No." he said as he smiled a bit. "BRILLIANCE AND WILLPOWER!!!" Some guitars and drums  
when off in the back ground creating a nice and smooth beat. It was obviously a concert. Usagi turned   
around to see who changed the channel.   
  
"Hey!" she complained in annoyence. "I was watching--" There in the sofa behind her was   
Mamoru. Her eyes got wide and she was beyond shocked.   
  
"What are you doing here!!!???" she shreiked. He just chuckled.   
  
"I'm watching SSJ Trunks sing Hikari no Willpower. Got a problem with that?" he asked as he   
leaned back her sofa. Usagi thought for a moment. Why did she care if he was in here house? He just   
wanted to watch a concert on TV.   
  
"Not really. . ." she said turning back to the TV. 'Trunks' looked as if he just finished his song.   
  
"SHANK YOU!" he shouted into the mike. Usagi noticed that he looked different than he did   
when he first was up there. He looked at him for a minute, then reconized what had happened.   
  
"He can change his hair color?" she asked in unbelievement. ((is that even a word?)) And   
indeed his hair had changed from a light purple to a bright goldish blondish color--not only that, but it was   
also sticking strait up!   
  
Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's ignorence. "Yeah. That's why they call it *'SSJ' Trunks Theme*.   
((----GREAT SONG!!!)) Because Trunks has turned 'Super Saiya-jin'. Duh!" Usagi blushed a bit, then   
turned back to the TV.   
  
  
"Oh," she said bluntly.   
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Usagi shreeked, nearly   
plummeting Luna towards the opened window. Luna groaned.   
  
"What is it!?" she hissed.   
  
"I just had the scariest dream. Mamoru was sitting in our living room watching Dragonball Z stuff."   
Usagi giggled in rememberence. Then she was puzzled. "Why would I be dreaming about   
Mamoru-baka?" she questioned herself. She quickly shook the idea that just formed in her head and   
giggled. "What a funny dream."   
  
Luna looked as if she just seen a ghost. Then all of a sudden she started to dance and sing.   
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" she called out as she did some . . . lets   
just say, diffent moves. She sang some words. "Rudey, getting us together! HAAAA YAAA!!!!   
EVERYBODY's LIVING TO SEE THE MADNESS!!!" Then, some background music came on out of no   
where.   
  
"Wow, Luna! How'd you do that? . . . Where's the music coming from." asked Usagi, astanished.   
  
"SSSSHHHHHH!!!! here comes my big entrence!" she whispered, still dancing away like a   
maniac. "Where, oh, where, is that Majin-Buu? You and you devoted to Majin-Buuuuuuu. You and You   
devoted to Majin Buuu. You and you devoted to majin-buu." she paused a bit as the music engulfed us.   
"YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!!!! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!"   
  
"And they say 'I' laugh like a maniac!" Usagi muttered under her breath. She stood up. "NOW   
IT'S MY TURN!!! HEHE!" She started to dance around as the music filled the whole house. Both Usagi and   
Luna were both dancing the morning away. "CHA CHA CHA CHA CHUNG!!!" she was surprised that she   
even knew the words. She sang a bunch of words in japanese. Then there was a really cool part she liked   
and sang it ecspecially loud. "PIKKARO-SAN DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI SUKI!!" she danced some more, and   
sang a couple more verses in japanese. "PIKKARO-SAN DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAAAAIIIII SUKI!!   
Pikkaro-san dai dai PIKaro-san DAI DAI!! Pikkaro-san DAI DAI DIA DAI DAI SUKI!!!" Then the song was   
over and some dance music came on as Usagi and Luna were jumping on the bed.   
  
Some stranger ran inside and joined them. "You got really good music you got here!!" he yelled   
over the loud dance music. Usagi, in her pajama's, just nodded her head, not bothering to ask who he was.   
Then Tsukino Kenji ran in the room, shot gun and all.   
  
"Did I just hear my daughter say that she loved a . . . pickle?!" he asked. Usagi just giggled and   
shouted over the music.   
  
"COME JOIN US, DADDY!!" But, obviously, he didn't hear her and just walked away. Usagi   
shrugged. Then a whole bunch of people started joining in and dancing/jumping on her bed.   
  
Then the legs to the bed broke and everyone fell on their butts and the music from nowhere   
stopped. Everyone just sat there and looked around, not saying a word. The door opened and a girl around   
12 years old with blondish-goldish hair and blue eyes walked in carrying a toilet, sat it down in the corner   
and sat on the toilet and took out a newspaper and read it.   
  
Everyone just stared at her. She looked up. "what? can't a girl sit on the toilet in peace?!"   
everyone eemeedeeaatly looked around the room again whistling. But, poor Usagi didn't know how to   
whistle so she just sat there. The door opened again and Motoki and a guy with long black hair that was   
sticking out in two direction and was wearing a orange outfit with a japanese symbol on the topleft corner.   
  
"HI!!" said the guy with the funny hair. "My name is Goku and I'm a Saiya-jin. . . from Earth." he   
said seriously. then his eyes filled with glee and he burst out laughing. "HARDY HAR HAR!!!!   
hahahahahhahahahahhahahaha" Even though no one knew what was funny, they joined in. Usagi's bedroom   
was full of strangers that just seemed to pop in and was laughing their pony tales of, even though they didn't   
even wear pony tales.   
  
Motoki just looked at him and sat down next to the girl sitting on the toilet.   
  
***  
  
Gohan woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and was sweating all over. "What a weird   
dream. . . " Then all of a sudden a girl with blue eyes, about 12 years of age, and blondish goldish hair   
walked in carrying a toilet and set it down in the corner of his room and sat on it, as she poled out a   
newspaper and started reading it. She yawned. Gohan stared at her and then looked away as she looked   
up.   
  
Then a girl about 14 ran inside his room. and jumped on the bed and fell asleep, he long golden   
hair up in an unusual way scattered all over the bed. Gohan looked into the camera and talked.   
  
"Either I'm on Candid Camera or this is just a nother wierd dream." he said as he pinched   
himself.   
  
  
~!@#%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+`1234567890-=~!@#$%^&*&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Okay, so maybe that didn't need much inspairation. I wanted to right a despretly romantic story, ((don't ask   
me how a love story can be despret, i was thinking of a good word. . . didn't come out right. . .you know how  
it is...))but it turned out to be this. I'm sorry. Okay, so I added some DBZ in it. and if you're wondering why   
luna looked as if she just saw a ghost, don't ask me. She just does okay? Tell, me how you thought about it.   
Right here, I'm not really exspecting any reply's that say, "It was just wonderful, darling." but hey, cant a girl   
dream? *sigh* anywho, hoped you liked. ((probably didn't)) Any way, I just thought it'd be funny. I hope you   
liked that its got a lot of Dbz peeps in it. . . I couldn't leave 'em out. . . ((this was origanoly a SM romance. . .   
CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!!!??? I know I cant. . .)) as you can tell. . . I'm in a goofy mood right now, so I wrote   
this crossover. lol. It didn't really come out good, I guess. . . . . . . . Should I write a sequel!?? That'd be fun!!!!   
teehee   
  
your's only,  
  
.:Usagi-chan:. 


End file.
